


For The Rest of My Life

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Eloping, Hobbit/Elf Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Rivendell | Imladris, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: While making a stop in Rivendell, Aizen has an idea for him and Bilbo. But...it would have to be done in secret in order to do so.





	For The Rest of My Life

Bilbo, Aizen and the rest of the gang was stuck in Rivendell for unless until the next morning. While the dwarves were doing their thing, Bilbo and Aizen were doing their’s. The two of them were spending a romantic moment together admiring the sunset together. Aizen had an idea for them to do while they were in Rivendell...as long as Bilbo will want to. Aizen also had to ask a favor of Elrond, which he was happy to accept. He looked at Bilbo, who was admiring the sunset in front of them.

”It is nice to finally be able to get a break. Though...I wish the dwarves would behave a little better but I really can’t make them do that, can I?” Aizen suddenly spoke up and then asked the Hobbit. Bilbo chuckled.

”Nope. I wish I could, too, but that is something that I can not do either.” Bilbo replied back.

”Do you think any kind magic would work?” Aizen asked another question.

”Probably not, honestly.” Bilbo answered. Aizen nodded as he kept looking at Bilbo. Aizen and Bilbo have a somewhat wide age gap between the two of them but their for one another is something that no kind of magic can make them change that. Aizen needed to ask. Uo I before the surprise is ruined. 

“Darling?” Aizen asked Bilbo. 

“Yes?” Bilbo asked back. Aizen hesitated for a couple of seconds before he asked another question.

”What do you think about marriage?” Aizen asked. Bilbo still did not look at him but he had an answer.

”I have thought about it, to be honest.” Bilbo replied.

”You have?” Aizen asked. Bilbo nodded.

”I would love to get married one day. But...I would only marry the person that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. What about you?” Bilbo explained and then asked.

”Me, too.” Aizen said back. Aizen could not hold it back anymore.

”What...what if _we _got married? Do you think Bag End will accept us?” Aizen asked another couple of questions.

”Considering that they like you, I would not doubt that they would not be up in arms against a hobbit marrying outside of their race. Why?” Bilbo asked and then replied to him. Aizen felf happy about that answer.

”How about we get married tonight? In Rivendell.” Aizen suddenly suggested. This time, Bilbo looked at his lover.

”Wait, what?” Bilbo asked. Aizen smiled at him.

”You know, become husbands. It would not be a huge wedding but it will be a wedding, nonetheless. Unless...you would like to wait. Either way, I am fine with it but I do want to marry you, Bilbo. And I will even take your last name.” Aizen explained to him. Suddenly, an elf appeared behind them. The two of them looked at the elf.

”Elrond wanted me to let you know that everything is ready.” The elf told them.

”What is ready?” Bilbo asked the elf, feeling confused. Bilbo looked at Aizen.

“Aizen, What is going in here?” Bilbo questioned Aizen this time?. Aizen chuckled then held one of Bilbo’s hands in his.

”That is why I asked you if you wanted to get married in Rivendell, my dear.” Aizen told him. Bilbo felt completely shocked.

”Wait, you bring serious. You really mean you want to get married tonight?!” Bilbo asked. Aizen nodded.

”Yes.” Aizen replied.

”Are you sure you want to do that? Getting married is a bit thing to do. You really want to marry me?” Bilbo asked another couple of question.

”I do. Very much. I love you so much and marrying you would make my dream come true. Do _you _want to?” Aizen replied and then asked. Bilbo thought about it for a few seconds before responding. He smiled at Aizen.

”Yes. I do want marry you, Aizen and if you want to get married tonight then, we shall be married tonight.” Bilbo replied to his question. It was not because it was already set up for them but truly, Bilbo does want to marry Aizen. Aizen was over the moon. He wanted to shout from the rooftops but he kept calm as much as he can. Both of them were so happy. The two of them walked with the elf to a secret area. They would technically be eloping but nonetheless, they were excited about it. Aizen and Bilbo spent time getting ready for the ceremony. The ceremony was going to be very small but for now, it was perfect for just the two of them. Both of them just hope that the dwarves do not find out about this and interrupt them.

It was only going to be the two of them and no guests. When they get back to Bag End, they will have a little party to celebrate their marriage. Maybe...they will have a better ceremony then but for right now, Bilbo was going to be marrying the man of his dreams and same with Aizen. Taking a huge step with their relationship. And neither was regretting this. Plus with everything going on right now, there is chance that neither of them will make out alive. Bilbo wanted to make both of their dreams come true. The honeymoon will definitely have to wait but they were not to turn down this opportunity.

**######**

Aizen and Bilbo stood at the alter. It was just them, the minister and a few witnesses, including Gandalf and Elrond. The dwarves were having a party of their own in Rivendell. Bilbo and Aizen looked at each other. Bilbo still was very surprised that Aizen was going to take his last name as well.

”Are you still sure that you want to do this?” Aizen asked Bilbo.

”Yes. Very much I still do.” Bilbo answered back. Aizen smiled. The two of them got into position and the ceremony began. The minister read from an eleven martial book. This was a non-traditional wedding but still, Aizen was still half elven so it still will work. 

“Do you, Bilbo Baggins, take Aizen to be your husband and your life partner?” The minister asked. Bilbo nodded.

”I do.” Bilbo replied. The minister looked at Aizen.

”And do you, Aizen, take Bilbo Baggins to be your husband, your life partner?” The minister asked Aizen now. Aizen nodded as well.

”I do.” Aizen replied to the question. The minister looked back in his book then back at the two of them.

”And now, both of you shall now will read your vows for one another.” The minister instructed. Bilbo and Aizen held each other’s hands as they kept looking at each other. Bilbo decided to go first.

”Bilbo, ever since I have met you, my life has been nothing but wonderful. I promise that I will be here for you. Every day for the rest of my life. I will make your that you are happy and there is a smile on your face, no matter what. And being on this adventure makes me realize how much that you truly mean to me. I love you so much. You mean the world to me and without you, I do not know what I would do or be. Thank you for giving me life and I can not wait to share many more journeys with you.” Aizen said to him. Aizen was not good at things like this so he hoped that he did not do anything to mess this up. Also, Aizen’s vows meant a lot to Bilbo. Now, it was Bilbo’s turn to give his vows to Aizen.

”My dear Aizen, you also mean the world to me. And I also want to make you happy as well. When I first met you, my heart was not sure why it was reacting to you. It took me a while to realize what I feeling for you and that feeling was love. I have so much of it for you. Bring on this adventure withnyou showed me how much you mean to me. I want to be by your side as well. No matter where go Ro where we are, I will never stop loving or being there for you.” Bilbo said to him. Aizen started to tear up. His heart felt like that it was beating to a melody. A happy melody.

The two of them exchanged rings. Aizen had an engagement ring on hand but did not have wedding rings. Gandalf created rings for them using magic and gave the rings to them as a wedding gift for the two. After they slipped the wedding rings on each of their fingers. Bilbo and Aizen got into position once again. The minister finished reading in his book.

”I pronounce you both husband and husband. You may kiss your partner.” The minister said it the two of them.Bilbo and Aizen happily chuckled slightly as they moved closer to each other. The two of them hesitated for a second before finally leaning and placing their lips together, bringing them into a gentle but loving kiss. The people who were there clapped as Aizen and Bilbo kissed for several seconds before pulling away and looking at everyone. The two of them blushed as they smiling. Gandalf got up and walked over to them.

”Congratulations, you two.” Gandalf said to them. Aizen and Bilbo smiled.

”I hope this did not make the adventure more complicated.” Aizen spoke up. Gandalf shook his head.

”Not at all. I am just glad to see you both happy.” Gandalf told them.

”Thank you.” Bilbo said back.

”You are welcome, Master Baggins. Well, both of you.” Gandalf told them. The two of them stood there for a couple of more minutes and then headed to the sleeping quarters. When they arrived, Bilbo and Aizen sat on the bed and laid back down on it together. They also looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

”How do you feel about being a married now?” Bilbo asked him. 

“Wonderful. What about you? How do you feel about this?” Aizen replied and then asked back. Bilbo held one of Aizen hands in his.

”I feel like my life is complete. I am glad that we did this. People may think that I am not the type of person to do this but honestly...I am. I just never really found the right person to make want to or even think about this...until I met you.” Bilbo answered him. Aizen turned in his side and moved closer to him.

”I love you.” Aizen told him. Bilbo turned and moved himself closer to Aizen as well.

”I love you, too.” Bilbo said back to him. The two of them moved their heads closer and kissed on the lips for several seconds before pulling away. All of a sudden, they heard the dwarves outside, getting louder as they were having fun.

”This is going to be a long night.” Bilbo spoke up. Aizen hugged Bilbo all of a sudden.

”Do not worry. I am here. We will just have a little party of our own.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo smiled back.

”Of course, darling. We will.” Bilbo spoke. They laid on the bed for a little while more and decided to change back into their regular clothes before getting back in the bed. It took a while for the noise to die down but Aizen and Bilbo did not care. They were able to ignore it for the most part. Gandalf knocked on the door a little later as Aizen was asleep on the bed but Bilbo was still up. He wanted to partake to see what was in the map. Bilbo turned to his sleeping lover and smiled. He leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head.

”I will be back, Mr. Baggins.” Bilbo said to him then carefully got up from the bed and headed out the door, leaving Aizen alone in the room to sleep.

**The End **


End file.
